the exhibitionist's oldest friend
by shima the dark enchantress
Summary: gray is spending a lot of time with lyon and everyone seems to think natsu is really jealous. WHICH HE IS NOT! or so he says! -gray/natsu friendship and maybe a little romance-


**hey! i hope you enjoy this :)**

**disclaimer :** unfortunotly i do not own fairy tail :) if i did it would be all romance and i would forget about all the fights!

* * *

**the exhibitionist's oldest friend**

It was a normal day at fairy tail except that Natsu wasn't fighting anyone and gray was nowhere to be seen. Mira looked at the said dragon slayer with worried eyes:" hey natsu what's wrong?" Natsu answered grumpily with his head still resting on the table: "I'm just too bored! that damn gray…" " what did he do?" "I wanted to fight him but he said he had promised to go visit lyon! Sheesh it's not like they're best buds or anything!" Mira couldn't help but giggle at that: "natsu it seems like you're a bit jealous " " I AM NOT! I just wanted to finally show him who is the strongest between the two of us!" "Yeah yeah whatever you say natsu. it's cute that you're so jealous" "AM NOT" mira just laughed and left the boy on his own. Natsu sighed angrily. Why would he be jealous that gray seemed to rather spend time with lyon than fight with him? It's not like he cared or anything. It was just that without the underpants man around, he couldn't find any reason to fire up! It was about then that lucy and erza decided to join him. "hey natsu where is gray? I haven't seen him around today." Great just great! Couldn't anyone shut up about gray? : "he went to see that other stripper of his." " lyon? I didn't know he was around." Erza looked up from her strawberry cake and said: "it's great that they're finally getting along though isn't it?" Lucy agreed enthusiastically: "yeah. They have known each other for so long it's no surprise to see they are becoming such good friends." Natsu couldn't help but disagree with that for some reason: "what's so great about that? He is not supposed to be spending time with someone from another guild he is suppose to be here with m…his nakama!" Lucy looked at him surprised: "hah? You want him to spend time with you? Kawai natsu!" Erza smiled: "yeah that's great natsu. I didn't know you guys were getting along so well lately." "WE ARE NOT! I just want to fight him!" Erza glared at him: "you two shouldn't fight!" " aye!" Answered a terrified natsu though his voice lacked the usual energy. He suddenly stood up and went to sit at the bar. He couldn't handle anymore of this gray-lyon talk: "damn that exhibitionist. He can piss me off even when he is not here." Natsu cursed silently. Lucy looked at her through worried eyes: "hey erza, natsu seems to be really upset." "you're right. It's not usual to see him like this." Lucy thought for a second and then she suddenly said with sparkly eyes: " he said he is upset because he wanted to fight right? I just have to ask someone to fight him." "I see! That's a good plan. Do you want me to fight him?" Lucy suddenly stood up with a terrified expression: "n…no erza that's ok I think it would be better if I asked a man so it felt more like gray." " are you sure?" "Y...Yeah. Thanks Ezra." Lucy added in her mind: "I want natsu to stay alive after this!" Suddenly a voice beside her said: "you want a man? You have one right here!"

Natsu banged his head on the counter. He couldn't stop thinking about the damn stripper! Since when did he care who he hanged out with? He suddenly thought: "I never cared because I was always the one he used to hang out with!" Gray was always there since he joined the guild. Actually he couldn't remember a day passing by without fighting him! And now suddenly he had to hang out with his new best friend and was never around. He thought angrily: "huh! Who cares about him! I just have to find someone else to fight with." At that thought suddenly someone punched him from behind. He turned in a flash suddenly happy expecting to see gray punching him for taking his favorite stool. Instead elfman yelled: "fight me natsu." Natsu suddenly felt drained. he couldn't help but flinch at the familiar line from unfamiliar mouth. "Nope I'm gonna go home and call it a day!" Everyone watched with open mouths as natsu probably for the first time in his life walked out from a fight and went straight through the guild doors. "what just happened?" Said most of the guild together.

It was getting dark when gray finally returned to the guild. And suddenly he was surrounded but mira, lucy and erza. he was actually in a really good mood and couldn't help but sigh at the signs of trouble. Before he could ask anything lucy said : "gray you need to go to natsu's he was acting really weird today." Gray frowned, surprised: "so? flamehead is always weird!" " No he was seriously weird this time. He didn't burn anything and didn't make any stupid jokes!" mira continued : "yeah and even though laxus was here all day he didn't challenge him to a fight." Gray was starting to get worried and then erza said : "and then he walked out from a fight even though elfman punched him real good!" "WHAT?" Gray was really worried now something must be seriously wrong with him. he turned out to go when he suddenly remembered something: " why are you guys asking _me_ to go anyway?" "because it was your fault. You idiot." " How is this my fault? I was out all day!" "that's why! I think he was a bit lonely since you're spending so much time with lyon lately." Gray freezed at that for a moment and then laughed out loud: " you guys are crazy! There is no way he would feel anything of that sort! And why would he even be lonely? He has you Lucy!" The girls all sighed in unison. Mira said: "you can be really dense gray! Just go to him!" Gray seeing the expression on erza's face decided not to question this any further and started toward natsu's place. "Why is she calling me dense all of a sudden? It's not like I was the one saying stupid things. Do they not know natsu? Thinking that he missed me all of a sudden! The idiot probably just wanted a punch bag or something. But it really was weird for him to walk out of a fight." Gray increased his speed . the idiot really was his best friend for some reason. and he couldn't help but feel worried for him.

Natsu's mood was not any better than it was that morning. Even at home he couldn't help but think about the stripper. "It's not because I care about him. No It just pisses me off that everyone think he is such great friends with that bastard lyon. They haven't known each other for that much longer that I've known him. So what's the big deal?" it also pissed him off that he didn't have any friends older than gray! So the ice alchemist was the winner at the who- has-the-oldest-friend competition. natsu was basically radiating black aura when someone knocked. He considered not answering but since happy was gone on a mission with wendy and Carla he was feeling alone. Not that he would ever confess it! So he came out of the bed and opened the door slowly only to find the source of all his problems there. "gray? What are you..? when did you came back?" "moments ago, When I was attacked by our female nakama. Who thought you were for some weird reason upset because of me" natsu cursed under his breath but couldn't help but feel a lot better suddenly. He finally showed his trademark grin after the whole day and said "I'm perfectly fine as you can see" gray looked at him for a few moments and he couldn't help but blush a little "you certainly look fine!just a bit flushed! But wait they said you walked out from a fight!" "Oh that? Well I was just …em… I was sick!" "What?" "Yeah! I think I had the flu or something" "natsu I have never ever saw you getting sick and I've know you for a long time" natsu smiled at that despite himself. at least the stripper remembered that they go way back! "Yeah well whatever. I got it now. You have a problem with that, icicles?""Sure I do flame brain." natsu prepared to punch him with a huge grin when he suddenly noticed how absolutely exhausted the other boy looked. and changed his mind. "whatever pervert just go home""no way! I came all this way for no reason. I'm too tired to go home now" "well you wouldn't be so tired if you hadn't gone to see that lyon of yours" natsu shot back suddenly at a shocked gray. "ha?" "I mean…you know….you bastard" "wait are you blushing?" "I AM NOT. DO YOU DARE SAY IT AGAIN!" gray smirked "you really are blushing natsu. Cute" gray couldn't help but laugh out loud because of the tormented and angry expression on natsu's face. "I AM NOT CUTE SHUT UP!" gray smiled happily. He hadn't come all this way for nothing after all. This was priceless! "Anyhow natsu you have no reason to be jealous lyon is going back to his guild tomorrow""I AM NOT JELOUS. FIGHT ME BASTARD""whatever you say natsu"gray said with an amused expression and went inside. completely ignoring the stunned natsu "where do you think you're going?""I'm tired. I'm going to sleep here. This way I can be sure you're not jealous anymore" "for the last time I am not jealous stripper" "sure natsu anything to help you sleep at night" natsu didn't say anything to that. But even as he was getting ready to toast gray in his fire real good he couldn't stop smiling. Lyon was going back and now everything could return to normal. After all gray didn't belong with that white haired weirdo. He belonged here with his nakama . natsu thought with his huge grin "he belongs here with me"

* * *

**so how was it? it was my first fanfic :) and english is not my first language. i hope you enjoyed it at least a little** !

**please review! :)**


End file.
